Froleytia Capistrano
|va-eng = |gender = Female |age = 18 |height = 173 cm |status = Active |birthplace = Normandy, Paris |weight = 51 kg |vitalstats = 97/58/81 |class = Military officer (rank Major) |affiliation = Legitimacy Kingdom 37th CMB (commanding officer)|debut-manga = Heavy Object Chapter 1}} is the commander of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion of the Legitimacy Kingdom. Quenser and Heivia work under her command. Etymology (or Capestrano) is the name of a number of towns in Italy and Brazil, one of which was the birthplace of . It is also the name of an . There are also several cocktails with the name Capistrano, using pisco brandy. Appearance Froleytia is described as a beautiful woman, tall and slender with large breasts.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 5 She has long silver hair, slightly tinged blue and purple eyes. She wears a blue officer's uniform with a skirt and black stockings. She is usually seen smoking a kiseru (or Japanese smoking pipe). Personality Froleytia is strict and slightly sadistic at times, though she does care for the well-being of her subordinates.Heavy Object: The Coming of Third Generation Epilogue She is very interested in Japanese culture, with tatami mats laid across the floor of her office and various Japanese decorations placed throughout her office. Background Froleytia was born as a girl to the Capistrano family, which has almost 100% odds of having male children. She has been used as a bargaining tool by her family in their deals with influential noble families that want a male heir, since the Capistrano family could use her for a political marriage with families that would normally be out of reach because of her rare position. She had acquired around 10 official marriage candidates by the time of the 37th's campaign against the Mass Driver Conglomerate.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 2 Part 9 She joined the military as a child soldier at age 13. At some point in the past, she was promoted to Major and gained command of the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 7 Joining the military was most likely a decision born of her desire to escape her suitors and delay the political marriage as long as possible. Froleytia had lost four times as an Object commander before the fight against the Water Strider in Alaska: three while remotely commanding another unit and one with the unit she was stationed with. Chronology Heavy Object After Quenser and Heivia left their snow shoveling duties to hunt for food outside the 37th's maintenance base zone in Alaska, Froleytia gave the two a lecture while commanding an operation in the Pacific on her tablet. After finishing, she inquired about the results of their hunt, being tired of the rations as well.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 5 She then sent them both off to carry out their workHeavy Object Chapter 1 Part 6 before joining them at sunset for a private barbeque.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 7 While they were eating, Froleytia talked to Quenser and Heivia about the former's previous encounter with Milinda, her previous experience and the current state of war.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 7Heavy Object Episode 1 The next day, following the Baby Magnum's loss against the Water Strider, Froleytia issued the White Flag, but the enemy Object proceeded to attack the maintenance base anyway. Coming across Quenser and Heivia while directing the unit's escape, she urged them to escape as Milinda was attracting the enemy's attention with her rescue signal and told them to not let her efforts to be in vain.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 9Heavy Object Episode 2 She was later contacted by Quenser from the enemy's base zone, after he infiltrated it with Heivia and Milinda to sabotage the Water Strider. Froleytia urged him to flee from the danger and didn't believe his claim that they'd deal with the Object to be anything more than a bluff, but agreed to send help if they saw the flash from the Object exploding, telling Quenser not to get his hopes up.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 15 After the Water Strider's destruction, she led reinforcements to rescue the trio and deal with the remainder of the enemy's forces.Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 16Heavy Object Episode 3 Following the incident in Oceania, Froleytia confronted Flide about his misdeeds, leading to a confrontation with an Object affiliated with him (the Exact Javelin in the anime).Heavy Object Epilogue An Audition War Global Shadow A Requiem for the Flower Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) When the 37th were deployed to the Alps to carry out the exchange of the religious leader Klondike with the Information Alliance, Froleytia described the circumstances of their mission to Quenser and Heivia during a workout in the gymnasium. She spent the night before the transfer entertaining Klondike at karaoke.Heavy Object Episode 23 While Froleytia was accompanying Klondike in a transport vehicle during the exchange, she observed communications with and around the Baby Magnum being jammed, and dispatched the duo to deal with the source of the interference. When Milinda's perception was twisted through Flide's use of the Mirror of Truth, making her attack with the Baby Magnum, the transport was caught in the line of fire. Managing to keep herself and Klondike alive, Froleytia tried communicating with Milinda to get her to stop, without success.Heavy Object Episode 24 With the council deciding to abandon the Baby Magnum and the other Objects preparing to mobilize, Froleytia authorized the 37th to help Quenser carry out a plan to rescue Milinda, declaring that they would not give up on her to the end. Froleytia watched as the plan was successfully carried out and Milinda safely ejected from the Object, together with Klondike. Sometime afterwards, she was visited by Quenser and Heivia while recovering from her injuries in hospital. Theoretical Vein The Coming of Third Generation In January, Froleytia had Quenser and Heivia transferred away from the 37th, claiming it to be punishment for their actions,Heavy Object Chapter 1 Part 1 but actually because she felt that she had overworked them with constant battle against Objects and they would still be able to accomplish their goals elsewhere, though she wouldn't have minded them having their pride broken and becoming easier to use.Heavy Object Epilogue Sometime later, as she was wondering what they were up to and thinking about how boring things had gotten recently, she was contacted by a young and tearful lieutenant colonel, whom the 37th had saved in the past, who informed her that Quenser and Heivia had interfered in the royal succession duel for the Volga District, and asked if she'd take them back into the 37th as every other unit asked claimed they couldn't handle them and nowhere could be found to send them. The Police of Ghosts Dominion 70% Judgement -195℃ The Outer Gods Dance with Noble Sister Other Appearances Short Story The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Skills and Abilities As the commanding officer of the 37th, Froleytia possesses considerable skills and experience with regards to leadership and military knowledge and tactics. She also has skill in using firearms and sniping.Heavy Object Episode 3 She's also been shown to be a capable pole dancer.Heavy Object Episode 10 Gallery Froleytia Capistrano (Novel).jpg|Froleytia Capistrano (Light Novels) Heavy Object v02.jpg|Froleytia on the cover of Heavy Object: An Audition War Heavy Object S Manga Volume 02.jpg|Froleytia on the cover of Heavy Object S02 11498-1832807576.png|Froleytia's anime design (full body) ch04expression.png|Froleytia's anime design (expressions) BD8 Cover.jpg|Quenser, Heivia, Milinda and Froleytia on the cover of the eighth Blu-Ray/DVD release Trivia *Froleytia shares both of her voice actresses with Kanzaki Kaori, a character from Kamachi's other work, Toaru Majutsu no Index. References Category:Characters Category:37th CMB Category:Nobles Category:Female Category:Legitimacy Kingdom